What everyone else could see
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a certain rapport with each other and everyone else sees it but them. When it is brought to their attention they retaliate and then drift apart. Can they find each other in the mess that becomes their life?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone_

_I am back, Uni is still killing me but soon it will be done for this year._

_Hope you like this one, it's another angsty one!!!_

_As usual the characters belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, I am just playing in her world._

_Sirius xoxo_

What everyone else could see!

Ron Weasley and Caroline Jenson had been dating for two years. They met when she came into his store to buy some Quidditch supplies for her younger brothers, and after a few lunches then some dates, the two have been inseparable since.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had moved into a flat that Harry had purchased after they left school. It was a nice three bedroom flat on the top floor of the building. It was big enough for the three of them to have a room each but after Ron and Caroline became serious, the flat was getting a bit tight for four, so they moved into their own place.

Hermione and Caroline got on well but you wouldn't say they were the best of friends. Hermione only had one best friend, Harry. Not Ron, just Harry. Ron and Hermione started dating when they were in school, but when it fell apart, things were never quite the same for Hermione.

Hermione was really glad when Caroline came along as she felt the pressure was off. Even though Ron had not shown any romantic interest in her since their disastrous attempt at a relationship, Mrs Weasley would not be swayed. To her, the world would be perfect when Ron and Hermione married and Ginny and Harry married. One big happy Weasley family.

Not likely.

Hermione was sure that Ginny still had a flame for Harry but Harry never acted on it. She was presently living with Neville Longbottom and they seemed really suited together.

Hermione was not dating anyone, actually she had not dated anyone since Ron and she liked it that way. Harry was also not dating anyone but his reasons were more personal.

On many occasions he had sought Hermione's advice about dating. He was always concerned that woman were only after a piece of the fame that came with dating the famous Harry Potter. So to avoid this, Hermione always escorted Harry to functions that were needed. They were very comfortable with each other and it was only natural.

It was Ginny's turn to host the dinner at her and Neville's home and Ron and Caroline had arrived early to help out.

Caroline and Ginny were in the kitchen preparing pre dinner snacks when Caroline brought up a common subject.

"Hey Gin, why don't Harry and Hermione actually admit they are dating?"

Caroline walked over to place the dips and chips out on the table in front of Ron while Neville was getting some drinks when he turned around to answer her question.

"There not actually dating you know?" Ginny looked at Neville and rolled her eyes.

"Honey, they may as well be, they live together, they do everything together and have you seen them around each other?"

Ron was shovelling biscuits into his mouth and when Neville brought his drink back he washed it down as he looked at Ginny with a questioning look.

"What do you mean Gin?" Caroline jumped in to give her evidence.

"Oh Ron, for heavens sake, they are always touching each other, like intimately." Caroline took a sip of her wine but Ron shook his head. He knew what they meant and they were all overreacting.

"Listen Caroline, it's not like that with those two. They are always touching each other and fixing each other, bloody annoying actually when you live with it, but it is normal for them. You're putting too much into this." Ron laughed it off but noticed no one was laughing with him.

"Oh come on, Nev, you know Hermione, she is a bloody mother, she pampers everyone and fusses all the time?"

"Listen mate, it's just that she never did that when you two were going out together, she never fussed over you like that, it is possible that they love each other and they don't realise it." Neville took another sip and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"Of course they bloody love each other, they always have, but it's not like THAT kind of love." Ron shook his head and decided he had better change the subject. Once these three got going with this subject it always got out of hand and plus Harry and Hermione would be there any minute.

"So Nev, how's Hogwarts treating you, any kids in your class that are as bad as we were?" Neville laughed and knew there was no point in continuing with the subject at hand, so he and Ron had a good chat about their former school.

Neville was the Professor for herbology when Professor Sprout retired. Neville was her first choice for a replacement and he loved his job immensely. He had really come out of his shell and as funny as it sounds, he was actually very close to Professor Snape at work.

Ginny worked with Ron in the Quidditch shop and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She also ran Quidditch classes for children and that took up most of her afternoons and some days. This worked in well as Neville always worked late so she wasn't home alone for very long.

Caroline was actually out of a job when she met Ron, but once he introduced her to the twins, she was hired immediately. She was trained in book keeping and the twins loved that she would join in with their pranks and didn't take life so seriously, as well as keeping their books in great order.

The conversation of Hogwarts was well under way when there was a knock on the door and Ginny jumped up to answer it. When she opened the door she found Harry and Hermione laughing and Hermione jumping around. Harry was standing behind her and was tickling her mercilessly. She couldn't stand up straight and was threatening to drop the box of cakes she had purchased for dessert.

"Harry Potter, if I drop these cakes, you better watch out?" Hermione was wiggling around trying to get out of his embrace.

Harry leant forward and whispered in her ear,

"Why, watcha gonna do Granger, read me to death?" Hermione stomped her foot down but Harry knew what she was doing and moved out of the way quickly.

"Ahem... if you two don't mind?" Ginny was still standing at the doorway with her arms folded, waiting for them to compose themselves and come inside.

"Sorry, Gin, Potter is being a prat, as usual." Hermione walked in and kissed Ginny on the cheek and Harry followed, also kissing Ginny's cheek.

The hellos were echoing through the small unit and Ginny walked out of the kitchen with some drinks. Ron and Caroline were stretched out on the lounge and Neville and Ginny were sitting on each others lap which left one single chair. Harry plonked down and patted his lap for Hermione to sit down and she didn't hesitate.

There were a few eye signals that passed between Neville, Ginny and Caroline but Harry and Hermione didn't notice.

The conversation was light and fun and the three couples had a few laughs at the expense of some of the students in Neville's class.

Dinner was delicious but it was the show that Harry and Hermione were putting on that had the others intrigued. Harry had his arm around the back of Hermione's chair and was playing with her hair through the entree. Then during the main meal, Hermione scooted her chair closer to Harry to tell him something in his ear and stayed close to him. Finally at dessert, when Hermione was playing with his fingers while he talked about work at the Ministry, Caroline couldn't stand it any longer.

"You know what Hermione, you and Harry sure act like a couple, is there something you should be telling us?" Ron rolled his eyes and lightly kicked her under the table. She didn't react as she had her eyes trained on Hermione and Harry waiting to see what they would say.

"Here we go again Harry." Hermione laughed it off and so did Harry. He tried to change the subject but Caroline wouldn't be swayed and what was worse, she seemed to have Ginny on side too.

"Come on guys, you have to admit, you are very..... comfortable.. with each other." Ginny quickly took a sip of her drink and avoided her brother's stare.

Hermione looked at everyone expecting to see the joke evident on their faces, but she was mistaken. They were serious, very serious. Harry also looked at them shocked.

"What's going on you guys?" Harry was looking around the table and didn't fail to notice that Ron wouldn't make eye contact.

"Ron?" Ron could not ignore the direct questioning and jumped to his mates defence.

"Harry, I told them, but no, they wouldn't listen. I said you guys are always touchy, feely and lovey dovey...."

"What Ronald, we are not?" Hermione sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest in a defensive mode. Harry pulled his hand back and laid it in his own lap.

"No, no Mione, I don't mean anything like that, but it's just that these guys don't understand the intimacy you two have..."

"What intimacy Ron?" Harry was becoming annoyed and poor Ron was coping it.

"Well Harry, I think you two are just too blind to see what's right in front of you, just because you have my stupid brother convinced, doesn't mean we believe you." Harry stared at Ginny and realised that she had everyone else on side.

"OK, what exactly do we do that is supposed to mean that we are intimate?" Hermione used her fingers to make air quotations when she said 'intimate'.

The girls started on her and were relentless in their quest. Harry and Hermione didn't stand a chance against the arsenal of evidence they had. Hermione tried to jump in to her and Harry's defence but it wasn't working.

They continued grilling Harry after they saw Hermione was done and he was getting more annoyed by the minute.

Harry was getting flustered and unfortunately, blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"It's not possible guys as I have a girlfriend."

_Ok so what do you think??_

_Review if you like, Sirius xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, glad you enjoyed Chapter 1, here is the next instalment._

_As usual I am not J.K. Rowling she is too wonderful for me._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 2**

**(Previously)**

_Harry was getting flustered and unfortunately, blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind._

"_It's not possible guys as I have a girlfriend." _

The only sound in the little flat was the deep breathing of five people who were staring at him in shock. Nobody was more shocked than Hermione herself. She wasn't sure if Harry had just said it to get them off their backs, but what if he didn't.

What if that new secretary at work was his new girlfriend?

She was on the verge of having a severe heart attack but remembered where she was. She forced a smile on her face and turned around to (attempt) to smirk at their friends.

"See I told you we weren't a couple." Hermione put her hands under the table to hide the shaking.

"What Harry? How come you didn't say anything?" Ron was suspicious but he knew his mate and he knew he wasn't lying plus he wouldn't say anything like that as a joke.

"Well, I was going to mention it to Her....to umm everyone tonight, but you all started so I had no choice but to spill the beans." Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes and leant back in his chair. Ron's eyes were trained on Hermione's face and he knew she didn't know anything about this, she looked, hurt. Ron felt really bad for her and was definitely going to tell off his girlfriend and sister after those two left.

Just to add salt to the wound, so to speak, the girls wanted all the details. Where they met? How old was she? What was her name? Etcetera, etcetera. Ron watched Hermione the whole time and when she caught his eye a few times, she tried to perk up, but he also knew this best friend as well and he knew she was hurting.

The six of them finished dinner and moved into the lounge room to watch a movie. Hermione dashed to the toilet and came to sit back down. Harry patted his leg but she ignored him and sat on the floor in front of Neville and Ginny. Harry frowned and Ron watched her as she fidgeted and turned her phone around in her hands like she was waiting for a call.

The movie started and within a few minutes her phone rang. She snatched it up and quickly excused herself from the room. She came back in after a few seconds and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry guys, have to run, got an emergency at work." Hermione leant down to kiss Ginny and Neville and then walked over to Caroline and Ron. She kissed Caroline but Ron pulled her in for a hug. He whispered in her ear if she was OK and she looked at him pretending to be shocked, "I'm fine", was her quick response.

She turned to say bye to Harry but he was shaking hands with Neville.

"What are you doing?" She tried not to sound harsh but it came out that way.

"I'm coming with you, why?"

"NO, Harry, not necessary, I will see you at home," and she apparated away before Harry could even say goodbye.

"What the hell was that?" Harry stood looking at the spot where she was just standing.

"You know what Harry, for a man who is smart about lots of things, you really are quite stupid when it comes to being tactful mate." Ron shook his head.

"What?" Harry looked at the others and realised they all wore the same expression.

"What?"he asked again.

"Harry, you should have told her in private, not in front of everyone like that. She was devastated." Harry shook his head and looked thoroughly confused.

"Devastated, what in Merlin's beard are you lot talking about?" Harry had absolutely no idea and everyone realised it.

"Hey, how about we start the movie again?" Neville decided it was time to break the tension.

**********

Harry laid in bed that night and his brow was furrowed. He knocked on Hermione's door when he got home but he received no answer. He waited for a few moments and then unlocked the door to find Hermione's bed empty.

It was now after 2am and he had not heard her arrive as yet so he got out of bed to ring her mother, Ellen Granger, she would know where her daughter was. Harry started to dial the phone they had installed just for Mr and Mrs Granger, but as he reached for the last number, he hung up. If Hermione wasn't there, he would only have them worried all night too.

Harry went back to bed and as he was starting to drift off, he heard the sound of her apparating into her room.

"Mione?" he called out to her.

"Yeah Harry, go back to sleep." Harry heard the bathroom door close and then the shower turn on. He drifted off to sleep relieved that she was home and he would talk to her in the morning.

********

Harry woke early and quickly dressed after his shower. He walked into the kitchen to start breakfast but he noticed Hermione's cup and a saucer with bread crumbs on it, laying idle in the sink. He looked at them and walked off towards her room. He opened the door without knocking and again found her empty, neatly made bed, staring at him.

Harry was annoyed. They never, ever, ever not had breakfast together and here he was looking at her empty bed.

He decided breakfast could wait and he apparated straight to her work.

Harry worked in the ministry of magic in the Auror department. He had a desk job now as he had done his years of field work and now deserved a break. Harry also liked the fact that he could have lunch with Hermione whenever her busy schedule allowed. She worked in the research department and she had climbed her way to the top in only a short amount of time. Harry walked into her office and approached her secretary,

"Good morning Jenny, is Hermione in please?" Jenny smiled and picked up her phone.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter is here to see you.... ok... sure... thank you." Jenny hung up and before she could say anything, Hermione walked out into the waiting room of her office.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" She looked tired and her hair was ruffled.

"Hermione, where were you last night and then this morning?" Harry was really worried and Hermione felt sorry for him but only for a split second.

"Harry, I am really busy..."

"OK.... fine how about lunch then?"

"Sorry Harry, not today, I am flat out. Catch you later tonight." Hermione turned and walked away leaving Harry stunned in her wake.

Harry turned to look at Jenny and she smiled a sad smile.

"Sorry Mr Potter, there's three people away, two are sick and one's on holidays and you know Miss Granger, she takes on the extra load herself. She didn't leave here till midnight last night..."

"Midnight, are you sure?"

"Yes Mr Potter, I was here and we left together, then she had to meet some man but I went home." Jenny finished her talk but Harry was already walking away.

The day continued on very slowly. Each time he looked at his clock on the wall, it showed half an hour later than the last time he checked. He knew Hermione had lunch everyday at 1.30pm so he set his clock to be there at 1pm so he wouldn't miss her.

Harry's morning was anything but productive and at 12.50pm he made his way to her floor. He arrived right on one and was absolutely famished since he missed breakfast. He was standing in front of Jenny's desk when the lift from the other side opened and he heard Hermione's laugh. He turned around and saw her talking to a tall man. He had dark hair and was well built. He was wearing a beige suit with a dark shirt with the top buttons undone and he carried his coat over his arm. He held the door open for Hermione and as she walked out she came face to face with Harry.

She didn't flinch or react in anyway that would show she was doing the wrong thing and this annoyed Harry for some reason.

"Hermione?" Harry stood there waiting for an introduction.

"Hi Harry, something you need?" She obviously wasn't going to introduce her company to him.

"I thought we could grab some lunch..."

"Oh sorry, I have already had lunch with Brian." Hermione smiled at the Brian man and then continued walking into her office leaving Harry standing in the hallway for the second time that day.

Harry walked back downstairs and when the lift opened, he came face to face with Deanna.

"Hi Harry, are you on lunch darling?"

Deanna was an intelligent young lady who was quite fit due to her job as an Auror. She was witty and funny and Harry found she was quite a pleasant person to talk too and spend time with. They had only been on a couple of dates and Deanna thoroughly enjoyed his company. She was one of the top Aurors and being in such a high position, she was often called out on duty, hence the limited dates they had. Harry looked at Deanna and realised she was quite pretty but there was something missing.

They had a quick lunch together and were walking back to the office when they ran into Ron.

"Hey Ron, what's brings you over here mate?" Harry had his arm around Deanna but put out his right hand to shake hands.

"Oh, just popping in to see Hermione actually." Ron looked at the girl on Harry's arm and smiled.

"Oh sorry, Ron this is Deanna Livingstone, Deanna this is Ron Weasley, my best friend." Ron and Deanna shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. After a minute or so, Ron excused himself and took the lift up to Hermione's office.

He approached her secretary and Jenny told him to go straight in. Ron knocked once and heard her call to enter and he walked in to find her talking to a tall man in a beige suit.

"Hey Ron, please come in, this is Brian Nettle, Brian this is ..."

"Ron Weasley, it's a pleasure sir." Brian knew who Ron was and Ron felt special.

"Pleasures mine Mr Nettle... oh Nettle, is that the Nettle from Nettle and Spurk, the big company for research and design?" Ron was genuinely surprised and just a bit impressed with himself that he knew the company.

"Yes Mr Weasley, I am the half of Nettle and Spurk, you honour me that you know of us."

"No, how do you know of me?" Ron asked politely.

Brian went on to say that part of his business, the design section, have a brand name that Ron would be well aware of, 'Quidditch for Life' and it was a product that Ron stocked at the shop.

Hermione smiled a genuine smile and Ron blushed. The three of them sat down to talk for a while and Jenny brought in some coffees and biscuits. Ron was fascinated with Brian as he spoke of the changes that were happening between his company and the Ministry. Ron could tell that Hermione was excited about this opportunity for her department as it meant a lot of needed funds would be injected into research which meant Hermione had more avenues to do further investigations.

"...so the reason I am here, is to try to convince our lovely Miss Granger here, to take up a position in my company as the head researcher." Ron's head spun towards Hermione and she smiled a quirky smile.

"So, Mione what are you going to do?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders but smiled at Brian.

"I don't know Ron, I have some time to think about it. It means relocating to Canada and that is a huge move." Ron nodded and felt sad that he may lose her but also happy at the enormous opportunity that was being presented to her.

"It's OK Ron, I haven't decided as yet, I still have some time as we have a lot of unfinished projects under way here."

"That's right. Well I must excuse myself, my clock is decidedly out at the moment and I find I need to return to my motel and get some sleep. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, good afternoon."

"Can I offer you a lift Mr Nettle?"

"Not necessary Mr Weasley, I can apparate over to my motel, Miss Granger was very kind to see me in last night and make sure that I had some dinner and was settled, even though it was 1.30 in the morning." Mr Nettle shook hands with both Ron and Hermione and then apparated out.

"Busy girl Mione, is that what the phone call was about last night at dinner?" Hermione sat down on the lounge chair she had in her office and Ron came and sat with her.

"Yeah sort of Ron, we had dramas with one of the projects and David, who's in charge of it, is away sick so I had to come in and check on it. Then while I was here Brian called saying he was flying in on the red eye special and would be arriving at 12.45am so I took off to the airport to meet with him. It's been a long night, that's for sure."

Hermione smiled at Ron and asked him why he came by.

"Well Mione, I was a bit worried about you, you know, with what happened last night with Harry."

"No, I'm fine Ron, you didn't need to worry." Hermione knew Ron could see right through her but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Mione, why don't you just tell him?" Ron took her hand in his and rubbed the back of her hands gently. She pulled her hand away and stood up and walked over to her window.

"There's nothing to tell Ron, he has his life, I have mine. That's it. We are just friends, that's all."

"Bullshit Hermione, you can't fool me, I have known you both long enough to know you are totally and completely in love with him, why don't you admit it?" Hermione spun around to Ron but felt the tears building up so she quickly turned away. Ron walked over to her and put his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"Mione, sorry sweetie, I hate seeing you like this. It's like he builds up your hopes then crushes them with another girl. It's not fair Mione."

"I know Ron, but what do I do? Maybe this job came just at the right time."

Ron had turned her around so he could look her in the eye. A little tear drop escaped and he wiped it away with his thumb and gave her a smile.

"Hermione, don't take this job to run away, OK, take it because it will be a fantastic opportunity for the world to know the name of Hermione Granger and everyone will see what I already see, how bloody brilliant you are."

"Thank you Ron, what would I do without you?"

"See, I am not so bad after all, emotional range of a teaspoon hey?" Hermione laughed and Ron pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, why don't you go home and have a nice hot bath then come with me over to mum's for dinner? She's been nagging us to see you so you will save your best friend a huge headache, please?"

Hermione giggled and told him she would meet him at her house at 6.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**here's the next instalment, hope you like it.**_

_**As usual, I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling this is her world, I just love her characters.**_

_**Sirius xoxo**_

**Chapter 3**

Ron was pleased and went to see Caroline to tell her they would have company for dinner tonight.

Ron walked down to Diagon Alley and strolled into his brothers shop.

It was chaotic.

There were people everywhere, stock all over the floor and bags everywhere. It looked like a bomb had gone off. Ron looked over at the counter and saw the queue of people waiting and quickly jumped behind the counter to start serving. Fred popped his head up from an aisle and thanked his brother.

"Where's Caroline?" Ron asked as he served the third customer waiting.

"She's buried under boxes here somewhere." George yelled out from the back.

It took an hour to get the store free of customers and to dig Caroline out of the stock in the back room.

"Hey Baby, busy much?"

"Oh Ron, you have no idea, we are flat out. We have three staff coming in to help with all this stock tonight, the cashier is sick with the nargle flu that's going around and our little runner Mark, has just called in sick. It's a bloody disaster today." Ron looked around the shop and had to admit he hadn't seen it so busy.

"How come it's so flat out, there's nothing special happening is there?"

Fred poked his head out and told Ron that their competition, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Jokes shop closed down, which now meant double the business for WWW. Ron was really pleased for his brothers but he also knew the answer to his next question before he even asked it.

"I came over to tell you I invited Hermione to come with us to Mum's tonight..."  
"Oh Ron, sorry, I can't get away, its too busy, Fred and George will never do this alone. Can you go without me?" Ron nodded and gave her a quick kiss then left. His own shop had been closed most of the afternoon as Ginny was running some classes and only the two of them worked there. He decided he had better get some work done before his dinner with Hermione.

*****************

Hermione took Ron's advice and went home to have a nice hot bath. It was only 2pm and she had plenty of time before Harry arrived back home. She wondered yet again, who was his girlfriend and also why had he not introduced her to her or even told her about her.

The water was hot and relaxing and Hermione found she could easily doze off. She relaxed and let the knots in her muscles undo in the hot water. She found she was looking forward to seeing the Weasley's tonight as it had been too long that they had been over there. Ron had owled her that Caroline was really busy and it would only be the two of them tonight. She wrote back did he want to cancel, but his response was swift and clear... _No way Mum would kill me_..

She got dressed in some track pants and a loose top that Harry used to wear and looked at her balcony and realised her poor plants were in desperate need of a pruning so she spent the afternoon not worrying about work, Brian or especially Harry, she just relaxed for once and she felt like a million dollars.

Harry saw Deanna again that afternoon and they decided to join up for dinner at his place. Harry thought it might be a good idea to introduce Hermione to Deanna considering things were a bit weird at the moment. Usually he didn't introduce his dates to her as he knew it wasn't serious, as well as the fact that people didn't really understand his relationship with Hermione. Most of his dates were extremely jealous of her and Harry broke it off before it got out of hand. He didn't care to admit it, but there was really only one woman, Hermione, in his life first then the others fit in. He couldn't really see how this was so hard to understand.

He knew Hermione was normally home around 5.30pm so he told Deanna to come over around six. This way he could tell her she was the new Auror and just explain what was happening. Harry was finishing off some paperwork at noticed the time was almost 5.30pm. He knew it would be stretching time if he finished what he was doing, so he left it for the morning. He apparated home to find the balcony doors open and the smell of fresh dirt floating in on the wind. He glanced outside and saw the work Hermione had done that afternoon. All the plants were re-potted and she rearranged the furniture out there as well. As they say, a change is as good as a holiday.

Harry was standing in the doorway looking at her garden when she came out of her room dressed and ready to go out. She was wearing black tight skinny jeans and a loose yellow shirt that floated down over her breasts to her stomach. She looked casual but it was very flattering. She had high heel boots on and a light dusting of make-up.

"Hey Harry, what do you think?" Hermione walked in front of him and bent down to pull out a couple of weeds she realised she had missed. This action gave Harry a nice view of her long legs and her butt in her tight jeans.

"Mione, what are you wearing?" Hermione stood up and faced him, then he saw the rest of her outfit and his face showed his shock.

"Why, what's wrong with it, Harry?" Hermione dusted her hands on the cloth she left outside and looked down at her clothes.

"Nothing, I mean, it's a bit tight isn't it, I mean, for staying at home?" Harry was fumbling and he knew he sounded stupid and he could also see Hermione's annoyance sketched on her face.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am not staying home tonight, I am going out for dinner with..."

"With who? that man I saw you with today?" Harry snapped at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione hands flew to her hips and she took on the stance that Harry had seen so many times before, she was angry with him.

"I just want to know who you're going out with?"

"Not that it is any of your business but I am going out with Ron tonight..."

"and Caroline?"

'NO, just Ron." Hermione couldn't understand why he was being such a jerk about it. Little did she know that Harry still had a sore spot for her and Ron's relationship. He was very pleased when Caroline came onto the scene as it seemed like they were serious, which meant Ron was preoccupied with someone else to chase after Hermione but this news annoyed him.

A knock to the door jolted Harry out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me Harry, that will be Ron." Hermione strutted past him leaving him standing in shock. He watched her walk towards the front door and couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was.

Hermione ran a frustrated hand through her long tresses and pulled the front door open.

"Hi R..." she stopped dead in her tracks, instead of Ron Weasley, there was a beautiful woman with golden brown hair that laid perfectly flat on her shoulders and her skin was tanned to a deep golden brown. She was physically very fit with quite muscular arms that her black halter neck top were showing off quite nicely.

"Hello, is this Harry Potter's place?" Hermione lifted her jaw back off the floor and mumbled an apology.

"Sure, come in, sorry I was expecting some one else, I'm Hermione Granger." Deanna stepped in and shook hands with Hermione.

"Yes I know who you are Miss Granger, Harry always talks about you, I'm Deanna Livingstone." Hermione nodded and took the box of sweets off Harry's guest. At that moment Harry walked out and even though Hermione had her back to the balcony, she knew he had arrived as the smile on Deanna's face lit up the room.

"Deanna, hi, you're early?" Harry fumbled with something to say, he hadn't wanted this to happen.

Just as Hermione was about to close the door, Ron arrived and saw what she was wearing.

"Hey, hey Mione, you wear clothes like that and I will have to leave my girlfriend." Ron made a dramatic wolf whistle which would have earned a laugh off Harry if he wasn't in such foul mood.

"Ron, don't be stupid. Are you ready to go?" Hermione giggled and Ron looked around the room and noticed that Harry had company and he shook hands with Deanna and then Harry.

"Hey Deanna, how are you? Not working tonight hey? Your slack boss gave you some time off hey?' Ron had a laugh and so did Deanna. She told him that they had solved the case earlier than they thought so she had a couple of days to herself. Hermione then realised she wasn't a secretary, it was worse, she was an Auror. Most of Harry's secretary's had only been after one thing, a night with the famous Harry Potter, but an Auror, that was a different threat altogether. They had something in common and she was obviously quite intelligent plus there was no denying that she was beautiful. Hermione really felt the threat of Deanna Livingstone more than ever.

"OK Ron how about we get going?"

"Where are you going Hermione?" Harry's tone did not go unnoticed by everyone.

"Out Harry, and don't wait up." Hermione turned around briskly and grabbed her black cloak off the wall rack and swung it around her shoulders and Ron came up and did the clasp for her.

He whispered into her face as they were standing very closely, "Mione you don't need a jacket, we are staying at the Burrow." The action looked intimate and Harry's blood was almost at boiling point.

"I'm not coming back here tonight Ron."

Then Ron stood back and said in his normal tone, "Good it's settled, Mione get your pyjamas, your staying with me tonight." Poor Ron had no idea the consequences of such an innocent statement could have.

"She's WHAT?" Harry shouted and Ron realised his error but he also couldn't understand what the big deal was, Harry had his girlfriend standing right there. What did he want, his cake and to eat it too plus Harry knew he had Caroline now, what was his problem.

"Yeah, she is mate, you got a problem with that?" Harry was fuming by now and Hermione knew she should diffuse the situation.

"Harry, I'm sure Deanna doesn't want to see our domestics, you're being rude to your guest. See you tomorrow." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and apparated them both out of the flat leaving a very annoyed, frustrated and fuming Harry behind.

They arrived at the Burrow and Ron stopped her before she knocked on the door.

"OK, Spill?"

"What? Nothings wrong Ron, lets just have a good night OK?"

"OK Mione, but I am here if you need me OK?" she thanked him and hugged him tightly.

".. you also can't keep avoiding the truth Mione, he needs to know how you feel?"

"No he most certainly does not. He has never given me any reason to believe he has feelings for me other than platonic friends feelings..."

"Oh come on Mione, what was that all about back at your flat then?"

"No Ron, he is just being a prick that's all. He has his girlfriend Diana or whatever, that's it."

"OK, whatever you say and her name is Deanna not Diana." Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

The dinner was outstanding, Mrs Weasley had outdone herself yet again. She was in an exceptionally good mood tonight. It may have had to do with the fact that Ron and Hermione were there 'together' without partners but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Charlie and Bill also joined their parents for dinner and the six of them had a great night. By the end of dessert they could not possibly fit one more thing in so they went into the lounge room to play some games.

It started off with magical snap then the boys started playing chess but Hermione was bored so she convinced them to play a game of Twister with her.

Charlie decided that more alcohol was needed for this game and he went to get some shots for them.

The first few games were pretty sedate but once the alcohol kicked in and everyone got the idea of the game it became nothing short of an epic funniest home videos stint.

Charlie won the first game then Bill won the next. After that Hermione and Ron were teaming up to get those two off the board so they could have a fair go. Except that 'fair' was not the correct choice of words for what they were doing. Hermione proved to be quite a rebellious little minx and cheated her way to winning the next four games. At one stage, the four of them were piled on the board with Hermione right down the bottom when a floo came through the fire place. Bill, who was on top was the first one to get up and as he did he kicked Charlie's leg, which made him and Ron crash down on top of Hermione. The laughter was echoing throughout the house and Bill could hardly hear the person who was calling them.

"Oh Harry, it's you mate, what's happening? You should be here we're having a ball. Granger is crazy you know." Bill was still laughing when he heard Harry ask to speak to Hermione.

"Hang on mate, I don't think she can, Ron's on top of her, no she has his legs trapped in hers, forget it Harry, she's too into Ron, can I take a message?" Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and apparated straight over. He walked in to see them all on the floor with Hermione underneath Ron and Charlie. She was screaming for them to let her out but from where Harry was standing it didn't look like she was trying too hard. Her top had edged its way up and he could see her waist and stomach from under Ron.

"Hermione!" the laughing stopped instantly at the tone he used.

"Hey Harry, that was quick mate, one minute you're in the floo and now your here." Bill looked so confused that it started everyone laughing again. Charlie rolled off Ron and Ron rolled off Hermione leaving her flat on the floor with her shirt ridden up to under her bust. Harry walked over and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Ron was pissed in both senses of the word.

"Get your hands offffff herrrr." Ron slurred his speech, he really had too much to drink.

"Hermione, you're going home!" Harry pulled her shirt down roughly and looked around for her shoes. Hermione leant into him and he thought she was falling so he grabbed her around the waist.

"Do you like holding me Harry? Does it feel good, does it feel better than holding D, D, whatever her name is?" She leant her whole body into his and looked him in the eye.

He didn't respond.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Goodbye Harry, I am staying here with Ron, piss off back home to your girlfriend." Hermione pushed away from him and Ron watched his face. He could see Harry had feelings for her but he now realised that Harry didn't know. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

Hermione walked out into the kitchen to get a drink of water and Ron approached Harry.

"Mate, just leave her here with me tonight, she'll be fine, you can talk in the morning." Ron was trying to be neutral but unfortunately, Harry was on his high horse and wasn't coming off any time soon.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you 'mate' this is what you have been waiting for? What about your girlfriend, does Caroline even know your here together?" Harry spat the words at Ron.

"Mate, you know what, I am going to ignore that, because right now you have absolutely no idea what your talking about. Go home and sleep it off, by the smell of you, you've had too much fire whiskey." Ron was drunk but at least he still had his senses.

"Yeah that's right Harry, just go home." Hermione had returned with her glass of water.

"Why, so you can stay here and screw Ron all night?" Hermione gasped and then slapped him across the face as hard as she could. His head recoiled from the force of her slap.

"How dare you, you bastard. You owe Ron an apology." Harry looked around and saw Charlie, Bill and Ron staring at him and he apparated out. Hermione didn't realise she was holding her breath until he left and she let out a deep sigh.

"I am so sorry guys.."

_Not going so great for our Harry...._

_As usual review if you like _

_Sirius xox_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone back with the next chapter, hope you like it.

Sirius xoxo

As usual not J. K. Rowling she is too wonderful for little ol' me....

Previously...

"_How dare you, you bastard. You owe Ron an apology." Harry looked around and saw Charlie, Bill and Ron staring at him and he apparated out. Hermione didn't realise she was holding her breathe until he left and she let out a deep sigh._

"_I am so sorry guys.."_

**Chapter 4**

"Mione it's not your fault, don't worry about him. He will figure it out sooner or later." Charlie had walked over to give her a hug and Bill followed. Ron sat down heavily on the lounge and Hermione walked over and sat next to him.

"Great way to end the night hey?" Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Mione please don't worry about him, he will come to his senses and realise what a git he is being." Ron leant on her head and the two of them sat there for a few minutes. All of a sudden Bill started laughing and then Charlie joined in and finally the laughs became too contagious and Ron and Hermione were laughing too. This continued on for a few minutes and then Caroline arrived home.

"Hey, what's so funny you guys?" Caroline looked exhausted and Ron got up to greet his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss and she could smell the fire whiskey. She pushed him away and laughed at his reaction. Ron asked her to stay down stairs with them and have a drink.

"Sorry buddy, I am going to bed, it's too late for me, you know some of us do have to work."

Hermione agreed and stood up to get her cloak but Ron stopped her.

"Mione, you're not going anywhere tonight, especially with Harry pissed at you. Mum made up Ginny's bed for you, so you can go straight up there if you want to?" Hermione nodded and kissed everyone good night. Caroline walked her upstairs and gave her a pair of pyjamas and waited while she had a shower. They walked into her room together and Caroline tucked her in bed. She sat down on the edge and Hermione thanked her for being so nice.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Caroline." Caroline stalled for a moment and then looked as if she didn't have the courage to say what she wanted and was going to pull out.

"Caroline?" Hermione sat up in her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Caroline took a deep breathe and forged on.

"Hermione, please don't get upset, and I will honestly believe you whatever you tell me and I promise...."

"Caroline what is it?"

"Are you still in love with Ron?" Hermione thought of many things she may have asked but this was certainly not one of them. She almost laughed out loud but seeing the serious, almost scared look on Caroline's face, she controlled her outburst.

"Caroline, I can honestly tell you without a doubt, that I do Not love Ronald Weasley."

"I heard that Mione, you're gonna pay for that.." Ron yelled out from the hallway. He was walking back from the bathroom and caught the tail end of the conversation and had no idea how serious his girlfriends face was.

"Yeah have your best shot Weasley." Hermione yelled out to him but then refocused on her friend in front of her.

"Caroline, I am serious, I do not have any romantic feelings for Ron, why would you ask?"

The girls talked for about an hour, with Caroline telling her of her insecurities and her doubts about how Ron felt. Hermione gave in and told Caroline about her feelings for Harry and then told her what happened that afternoon. Hermione thought it was best to tell Caroline everything since she already had some feelings of insecurity where Hermione was concerned, and if Harry said something in front of her, it would make matters worse.

Caroline's eyes were getting heavier as were Hermione's so the two girls gave each other a hug, both feeling better that they would sleep with a few less things weighing them down. Caroline was convinced that Hermione had no feelings for Ron and was quite happy that she had been correct where Harry was concerned. It was funny that Hermione nor Harry could see what everyone else could see so clearly.

Hermione snuggled down into Ginny's bed and the smells of the room came flooding back to her. The memories were from a time when life was so uncomplicated and carefree. Yes, they had a psychotic killer after them but feelings and emotions did not come into play.

Hermione dozed off and the last thought she had was of Harry screaming at her. Her sleep was restless and she tossed and turned. She woke with a start and looked at the end of her bed, she was sure she could see Harry standing by the window, watching her. She sat up and reached for her wand but when she turned back he was gone. She rubbed her eyes and laid back down in bed, she was obviously shaken from the nightmare she had just had. She tried to go back to sleep and this time she had a much better sleep. As she dozed off she was sure she felt a pair of lips lightly kiss her forehead.

****************

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Hermione was really busy at work as the merge with Brian's company had gone ahead and her workload seemed to triple. She was still living with Harry, but she was so busy, most days she just came home to sleep and then went back to work. Harry and Deanna were getting on really well and it got to the stage where you wouldn't see one without the other. It seemed it was only a matter of time when they would announce their engagement. Harry and Hermione's breakfasts together had slowly dwindled away to nothing and the dinner at friends homes was becoming quite rare for her to attend. Harry always took Deanna anyway and Hermione felt like the third wheel, so the excuse of work was a good one. Caroline always knew but she also didn't say anything.

Hermione arrived at work to find Brian Nettle waiting for her in her office.

"Oh good morning Brian, sorry I didn't realise we had an appointment, I would have been here earlier." Hermione took off her cloak and hung it up and walked around to her desk.

"No need to apologise Hermione, I actually don't have an appointment. I wanted to come by and talk to you about my offer." Hermione sat down and knew that she couldn't put off this chat any longer.

"OK, yes, we do need to talk about that don't we?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"Hermione, please don't feel pressured, it's just that this is a great company to work for and we want the best person for the job and that person is you Miss Granger."

"Thank you Brian, you're very kind and I must admit I have given your offer a considerable amount of thought and I have made a decision." There was a knock on her door and Jenny came in with coffees and breakfast for Brian and Hermione.

"Thank you Jenny, so Hermione what is your decision?"

"I have decided to accept your offer but we need to talk about the finer details." Brian was ecstatic and stood up to hug Hermione.

They talked about the finer details of her job for the next two hours and once everything was settled, a starting date was set for one month's time. Hermione was excited but nervous at the same time.

She knew she had to break the news to everyone and that was difficult.

Hermione decided that since she still had a month she would put it off till it was her and Harry's turn to host dinner which was in three weeks. She would invite her parents over for moral support, even though she would tell them before the night. She decided that she would worry about that when the time came.

Which of course it did, before she knew it.

Hermione had told her parents the week earlier and even though there were tears, they were very happy and proud of her. This job was the once in a lifetime chance that doesn't always come by.

Hermione had started cooking her dinner and even though her and Harry were on talking terms and the events of that night at The Burrow were buried deep in their memories, things were still slightly strained.

Harry walked into the kitchen and walked up behind Hermione to look over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts about how she was going to break the news, she didn't hear him approach. He stood behind her but didn't touch her body. Harry leant over and whispered in her ear,

"What smells so good?" Hermione jumped out of her skin and flew back into Harry's body. His immediate response was to grab hold of her and steady her body. It was the first time he had held her in months and he realised how much he missed her touch. He breathed in her hair and her unique scent.

"Harry, you scared me half to death." Hermione leant away from him even though every fibre in her body begged that she would stay where she was. She hadn't realised how much she craved his touch until now and it probably made it harder to do what she was going to do tonight.

Harry wasn't going to let her get away from him so easily and he moved to the side to trap her between the bench corner and his body. He stepped in closer to her and this time he pressed into her. She could feel his body against hers and she closed her eyes to try and regain her composure. The heat was rising quickly between them and Hermione's cheeks were flushed but she didn't dare speak because she knew her voice would betray her. Harry put his hands on her waist and gently turned her around to face him. He didn't give her any more space, he kept her tightly wedged into his body.

He put his fingers under her chin to make her look into his eyes and she begged to everyone she could think of that she wouldn't start to cry.

"Mione, I feel like we can't talk anymore?" Hermione couldn't speak so she just shook her head. She hadn't been this close to him for so long and she was enjoying it and hating it all at the same time.

"Mione, talk to me please, tell me what you're feeling, I need to know how you feel, right now?" Hermione tried to look away from his intense stare but her eyes were glued to his.

"I can't Harry.." Harry edged forward getting even closer to her body and then spoke to her again,

"Why Mione, tell me please, I need to know... please?" Harry was slowly edging closer to her mouth and she was mesmerised. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted it so badly that she ached for it.

Knock, Knock.

Harry pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. He saw the disappointment in her eyes that was clearly in his eyes too. He stepped back and let go of her body and turned around to walk away to answer the door.

Hermione let out the deep breath she was holding and closed her eyes while holding onto the bench to support her non functioning legs.

Next thing she knew, Harry's mouth was crashing onto hers. The kiss was quick and fierce and full of passion. He forced her mouth open and tasted her for the first time. She was stunned at first but quickly regained her composure and returned the kiss. She knew this wouldn't happen again so she wanted to savour it so she could replay it over and over in her mind. His hands came up and buried themselves in her hair and he held her tight. The kiss was fast and furious and before she knew it or even wanted it, he pulled away.

The person at the door continued to knock and Harry walked away from her. The moment was quite memorable as she realised that as Harry walked away from her at this moment, she would be walking away for a lot longer after tonight. She made a snap decision to leave earlier than next week. She didn't think she could stay in the house with Harry for another week, she would be constantly replaying that kiss every moment, and it would be better to do that alone rather than with the object of her deepest desires right in front of her.

Hermione heard Harry greet Caroline and Ron and she used her magic to finish off the dinner and then used a well placed spell to make her face look unaffected by the recent event.

"Hey Mione, how's it going?" Ron walked in and stole some potato off the plate and she smacked his hand. He leant over and gave her a kiss hello and then Caroline walked in and she knew instantly that something was wrong.

Caroline told Ron to take a drink out to Harry and that left her alone with Hermione.

"OK spill my friend, what's happened?" Hermione kept cooking, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're hiding something, I know you are?" Hermione put down her food and turned to look her friend in the eye.

"You're right Caroline, but I need to tell everyone at once, just please support me with this ok?"

Caroline realised she was serious and nodded her head. Hermione gave her some nibbles and they all went out to talk to the others.

Neville and Ginny arrived as Mr and Mrs Granger were driving into the driveway. Harry was surprised that Hermione had invited her parents, they normally had dinner with them alone but he didn't think of it again.

Hermione and Ginny went to set the table and when there was a knock on the door, Hermione bolted for it which made Harry suspicious. He could hear whispers and he wondered who could be there. He walked out into the hall to see the tall man that Hermione had lunch with ages ago standing in his hallway.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Harry walked over to shake hands with the intruder.

"Brian Nettle, how are you?" Harry nodded and then showed him into the lounge room. As soon as Ron saw him, he stood and shook hands. Ron then introduced everyone to Brian and Harry was wondering how long Ron knew him and why did Ron know him.

Dinner was delicious but the tension was rife. Most people didn't notice but Ron, Mrs Granger and Caroline did. Harry and Hermione sat at opposite ends of the table and Harry spent most of dinner staring at her and wondering who her 'date' was. They didn't seem to be acting like couples but Harry was still jealous.

Hermione decided it was time.

"OK everyone, I have some news to tell you." Hermione was very nervous and Brian reached over to take her hand which of course got under Harry's skin instantly. All eyes were trained on Hermione and this new man and for some reason, Harry's stomach flipped.

"As you all know, this is Brian and his company is into research I have been offered a position in his company and ….. I accepted." There were cheers around the table and questions being thrown everywhere.

Neville asked the one question that Hermione hadn't wanted to broach just yet.

"Where is your position, Hermione?"

"It's in research still, but the actual job is Canada." Well didn't that open the proverbial can of worms. Everyone started throwing questions at her and she tried to answer them as each one came to her.

Harry sat in his chair and said nothing. Not a single word. He just stared at her from the other end of the table. With all the questions flying at her she managed to get all the information out except when she was leaving.

"So Mione, when do you actually go?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of food. Hermione looked at Harry and then lowered her eyes. His glare was intense and she realised this wasn't one of her brightest ideas. She knew this would hurt him and she was being very insensitive. But it was too late now.

"Tomorrow."

Silence. Dead silence.

All eyes were on Hermione and then some people turned to look at Harry.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Harry voice was controlled but his anger was evident.

"umm, yes, I don't actually start work till mid week but I need to organise a place to stay in Canada and I want to settle in before I start work." Hermione answered but she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"It's ok Hermione, you're welcome to stay at my place as long as you need." Brian answered. Hermione knew he was married with a little son, but no-one else knew this information, so it probably gave them the wrong idea.

"That's OK, Brian I don't want to put Mrs Nettle out and your little boy, he might not like having a stranger in the house. It's fine I will get a small flat." There was still silence around the table until Ron broke it.

"Well, I for one, am very proud of you Mione, I hoped you would take this position, you deserve it." Harry's eyes were trained on his 'former' best friend. Ron knew about this man, even though he is not in a relationship with Hermione, but he still knew and now we find out that he knew about the job offer as well.

"Darling, we are so very proud of you too." Mr and Mrs Granger stood and hugged their daughter. Ginny and Neville were next to congratulate her and then Caroline came up to her last.

"I am really happy for you Hermione."

"Thanks Caroline, it means a lot to me." Hermione smiled and then suggested they pack up the table and move into the lounge room to have some wine and dessert. Caroline offered to help and when Ginny jumped up, Caroline gave her a job to do in the lounge.

Once in the kitchen, Caroline started.

"Hermione what are doing mate?" Hermione used her wand to clear away the rest of the dishes and set them to wash themselves in the sink.

"Caroline this is a perfect opportunity for me..."

"Yeah perfect to run away you mean?" Caroline stood with her hand on her hip and when Hermione didn't answer her, she continued on.

"... Hermione, please understand I am really happy for you, but I think you're doing this for the wrong reasons. You can not run away from him forever." Hermione walked up closer to her so no-one else would hear.

"Caroline what am I supposed to do, he has been with his girlfriend for ages now and for all I know she is out looking for engagement rings. Do you honestly expect me to sit here and plaster a smile to my face while he is happily living his life, while mine is being destroyed by the minute."

Caroline didn't know what to say so she hugged her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry, I never realised it could be so hard..."

"Yeah try living with the man you love while he loves someone else... just great."

Hermione tried not to think about the kiss earlier, she knew it meant something to her but to him, she wasn't quite so sure. The only thing was, she couldn't explain it and it really belonged in the too hard basket and that's where it would stay.

Mrs Granger walked in to see if Hermione and Caroline needed help and found them in a hug.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?"

"Yes Mum, we are just saying our own goodbyes." Hermione smiled and went to get the desserts out.

"Oh dear, don't be silly, it's only two years Caroline, you watch how time will fly."

Harry was very quiet for the rest of the night and when everyone left he was still sitting in his lounge chair in the lounge room. Hermione had said the last goodbyes and did a last wand check for the dishes and then walked into the bathroom to have a hot shower.

The hot water was soothing but her mind could not be soothed. She knew she had to talk to Harry about the move, even just for the fact that he would be alone in the flat here. She felt the tears prickle at her eyes and then she finally let them escape.

She had a good cry, she needed it. She knew it was the right decision but it was still hard. She thought back over the years of the times she shared with Harry and there were more tears.

She dried herself and put on her favourite pyjamas, Harry's old Quidditch shirt and a pair of loose pants. She walked out to the lounge room and saw that Harry was gone. He must have gone to bed.

She walked down the hall to her room and stopped at her door, she looked at the next room and then went to knock on the door. She tapped lightly but heard no response. The door slipped open and she carefully stepped in. He wasn't there. Hermione decided to try and get some sleep.

Ok so what do you think?

Poor Hermione is so confused but she has a job to do.

As usual read and review if you like.

Sirius xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, here with Chapter 5, hope you all enjoy it._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Previously:**

_She walked out to the lounge room and saw that Harry was gone. He must have gone to bed._

_She walked down the hall to her room and stopped at her door, she looked at the next room and then went to knock on the door. She tapped lightly but heard no response. The door slipped open and she carefully stepped in. He wasn't there. Hermione decided to try and get some sleep._

**On with Chapter 5:**

She turned around to walk back to her room and he was standing right behind her. She gasped and jumped.

"Oh Harry, I just wanted to say goodnight but you weren't there."

His closeness reminded her of the kiss in the kitchen. She tried to step aside so he could walk in but in hindsight it was probably a bad move. It put her back up against the door jam and Harry, again, had her pinned between himself and a hard place.

"You wanted to say goodnight, what for the last time?" Harry's voice was hard and bitter. Her worry that there was going to be a repeat of the kiss earlier quickly evaporated.

"Harry, look I am sorry, I wanted to tell you but..."

"What you couldn't find time in your busy schedule, Jesus Hermione, we live together?" Hermione dropped her eyes and felt guilty.

"Sorry, Harry, it was wrong of me but it's time I moved on anyway." Hermione stepped out of his way and walked down towards her room.

"That's right Hermione, walk away like the last 17 years means nothing to you?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly and walked back to face him.

"How dare you Harry, how dare you? You have the hide to stand there and say that to me, ME!" Hermione was shoving her finger into his chest while she spoke.

"I was the only one who stuck by you through everything. I was there, I was the only one Harry, you bastard, how could you say that to me." The tears were falling down her cheek again and she continued on.

"I am not walking away from 17 years, I am moving on so I can live some sort of life Harry, instead of being here in the shadows, being nothing more than Harry Potter's friend. Just sitting by waiting for you to get married and leave anyway. Well that's it I am going to move and start my life again." She turned and stomped away.

Harry stood there and watched her walk away. He couldn't believe it, he was losing her and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hermione's sleep was restless and she woke feeling worse than the day before. She packed her last bags and shrunk them down and placed them in her pocket. She walked out into the kitchen and she hoped more than anything that Harry would be there. She just wanted one more breakfast with him. Just one more.

He wasn't.

Hermione drank her tea and left her toast untouched. She couldn't stomach anything at this moment anyway. She laid her head down on the bench and had another good cry. She sobbed for her loss, she sobbed for her nerves at starting again with out Harry. But mostly she sobbed for Harry. She knew nothing would be the same anymore and it was time to say goodbye.

She walked in to the lounge room and took a couple of her favourite photos and anything else that belonged to her. She rechecked her bedroom and found that she had carefully removed all trace of herself and then she left.

All the gang and her parents were at the airport to say goodbye, well everyone except for Harry.

There were lots of tears and hugs but she also knew that she was doing the right thing. She promised to write and call, her parents anyway, and they all promised the same. She kept looking over at the entrance door but when the final call came for her flight, she knew it was time to go.

With more tears and hugs, then she was gone.

********************

Twelve months had flown by and Hermione could not believe it had been one year since she had left London. She found a lovely flat in Canada and it was overlooking a river. She loved staying home just looking out over her balcony, it was lonely but peaceful at the same time. Work was hectic but extremely rewarding. She had the breakthrough she needed in her career and her name was on the lips of the most influential people. She had journals published and it had gotten to the stage where the heads of departments consulted with her before they used any new spells or tried any new healing spells. She ate dinner with the Nettle's once a week and had become so close to them that she was the Godmother of their second child, Anastasia.

Hermione had made some lovely friends as well and her staff were great, very respectful and hard working. It probably made it easier that she was a great boss. It was Friday and she was looking forward to her first weekend off in ages. Hermione went home to find she had an owl waiting for her, she looked at the writing and recognised Ron's handwriting instantly.

She tore it open and sat down to read her letter.

_Dearest Mione,_

_I am writing to let you know that I am finally going to make an honest woman out of Caroline. Yep, I asked her to marry me and she accepted. We are having the wedding on the 20__th__ August and I really, REALLY want you here please. We haven't seen you for a year so please, please come. It won't be the same without you here._

_Love always and always, Ron_

Hermione couldn't help the huge smile that graced her face. She was so happy for Ron and Caroline, how exciting, a wedding. Unfortunately thinking of Ron also brought up thoughts of another part of the trio that she didn't want to think about. It had taken months for her to actually fall asleep without tears over Harry Potter and many times she almost gave up and went back to London to see him. She wrote to him but he never returned her letters so she slowly and painfully tried to move on.

Either way this was Ron's big day and she owed it to him to be there for him. She realised yet again, how much she missed them all.

When she left June last year, she had planned on coming back for Christmas but London was completely snowed in and there was no way of anyone getting in or out and since she only had limited time available, she had to give it a miss.

Her parents had surprised her with visits over the past year, which was fantastic. Ron and Ginny had written constantly and since the business was really picking up, time didn't allow them to take time off either, so an entire year had passed since she had seen them. She continued to write to Harry a couple of times but he never responded, so she stopped. She got all the details from Ron anyway. Apparently he was still with Deanna and it was probably serious. Hermione dealt with that when she had first received that letter so it was time, again, to put it all behind her and organise time off for Ron's wedding.

She wrote back to Ron and Caroline straight away and told them how happy she was for them both. She also said she would be there whether she had to fly on a broomstick to get there. She knew Ron would get a laugh from that.

Over the weekend Hermione received another letter, from Caroline only this time and Hermione's mouth fell when she asked her to be her matron of honour. Hermione could not believe it, she decided she would floo her to talk to her in person.

The two girls talked for a while and Hermione was so flattered that Caroline wanted her there she said yes immediately. Caroline was screaming happily and they decided on the dates that would be good for Hermione to arrive so she could be fitted for her dress and also help out with other small details. It worked out that if Hermione took the whole four weeks she was entitled too, it would give her plenty of time to do all the wedding duties and also catch up with family and friends.

It was all set, Hermione was booked to leave Canada on the 19th July and everything at work had run smoothly. Brian's little son Marcus was sad his aunty Hermione would be gone for so long, but she told him she would bring him and Anastasia back a present so he was happy.

Hermione landed in London Airport and the butterfly's stomping around in her stomach were starting make her feel sick. She hesitantly stepped out into the waiting area to see a flash of red hair charging for her. She was bowled over by this huge man in seconds and if she hadn't of grabbed him she would have fallen over.

"Mione, never ever stay away that long again, I missed you so much." Ron was sobbing and Hermione couldn't help the tears falling down her face too.

"I'm sorry Ron, it won't happen again, I have missed you guys so much." They hugged as they walked out to his car and he chatted non-stop all the way back to the Burrow. Hermione was staying there as Caroline and Ron's place was a bit small. She didn't even dare ask Harry if she could stay in her old room, which wasn't hard since she hadn't spoken to him since she left.

Hermione had all the details for the wedding by the time they arrived. He told her that Caroline had wanted to ask her to be the matron of honour first but he convinced her to wait till they knew if she could make it for the wedding.

"Ron, I wasn't going to miss it anyway."

"I know Mione, but I didn't want you to feel guilty if you couldn't make it, or when you found out …..." Ron mumbled the last part and Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Ronald Weasley, what aren't you telling me?" Hermione wasn't angry, she just knew he was up to something.

"Ummm, when you found out who your partner was." Ron was turning red and Hermione knew instantly it had to be Harry, I mean, who else would it be.

"Ron, I'm fine being Harry's partner OK, it's your day and I want it to be special for you two." Ron had pulled up and got out of the car. Hermione could see he was welling up and she waited for him to approach her.

"Mione, I love you so much, you really are the best friend in the world." Ron hugged her fiercely.

"Hey Ron, come on, I want you to have a great day and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Ron pulled back but did not let her go, "Mione how come we never made it as a couple?"

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "Because we are better as best friends than lovers..." Ron nodded and hugged her again.

"..plus I think Caroline is the best thing that ever happened to you Ronald Weasley, she brings out the best in you." Ron nodded and they turned to walk inside. The two friends did not notice the other part of the trio watching from upstairs.

Mrs Weasley was fussing, Ginny was chatting non-stop, Caroline was rummaging through huge wedding books, Ron was chatting to Neville and Hermione had never felt so happy in the past year as she did right now. She hadn't realised how much she missed this type of noise.

She heard someone walk down the stairs and knew who it was before she looked. She glanced at Ron and saw the same worried expression on Caroline's face. This was for them two and she loved them both very much. So she turned around and plastered a huge smile on her face and stood up to approach Harry. His demeanour was stiff and weary but she ignored it.

"Harry, how have you been?, I missed you." Hermione walked up to him and hugged him. Harry didn't respond and didn't reciprocate the hug but she reminded herself it was for Ron.

"When did you arrive?" Harry's voice, yet again, showed his annoyance.

"Not long ago, we are just going over the finer details of the wedding. How exciting our little Ronnikens is getting married."

Hermione turned around and saw how happy Ron and Caroline were and knew it was worth it. Ron made a smart comment about being older than Harry but everyone laughed and sat back down to continue their discussions. The only spare seat was next to Hermione of course, and Harry hesitated but then sat down.

It was so bloody hard sitting next to him and not being able to touch him or even being on speaking terms with him. He was so stiff and uncomfortable and Hermione felt it and also knew it was because of her.

Caroline and Hermione chatted for ages about the dress designs and all the minor details when Harry asked a loaded question.

"Is she in the bridal party too?" Harry growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry looked directly past Hermione towards Caroline and her face showed her annoyance at Ron as it was obvious Ron had neglected to tell Harry who is partner was.

"Yep Harry, I am, actually we are partners." Hermione plastered a smile to her face and to anyone else it looked like she was the most confident girl in the world.

He just stared at her and did a half nod. The girls and Caroline walked outside so she could show them the material in the sunlight and Ron looked over to Harry expecting him to be furious but he wouldn't say a word. Neville then decided it was time he and Ginny left as they had a prior arrangement and Caroline came in to say goodbye. Ron and Caroline walked them out and Harry took the opportunity to walk outside to talk to Hermione.

She knew he was there and she decided to put a stop to any more nonsense. She walked up to Harry and stood right in front of him. He was considerably taller than her but she wasn't going to be swayed.

"Harry, I understand you want nothing to do with me and that's fine BUT this is Ron's wedding and I am not going to spoil it for him. He deserves more than that. If you can't deal with the fact that I am your partner then fine, I will ask Ginny to swap BUT I am not going to drop out of Ron's wedding because the two of us can't act civilised for one day. Is that clear?"

Harry watched her speak and his thoughts drifted to how much she had changed over the past year but the more pressing issue was how much he missed her. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but his life had become so complicated since she left and he knew it was because she was gone. He knew he had to stop being a spoilt brat and do this for Ron so he nodded and Hermione said fine and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She looked into his eyes and he slowly pulled her towards him for a hug. He held her tightly and breathed in her scent. He felt the tears well up in his eyes but he didn't care. Hermione hugged him back and the memories were flooding back to her. She broke the hug first and pulled back to see a tear running down his cheek. She raised her hand and wiped it away.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Harry." Harry glanced up and saw Ron and Caroline standing at the door smiling and he felt embarrassed but also pleased that they were happy. He let go of Hermione and stepped away from her. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw the couple smiling and she called them over to continue discussing the wedding plans.

The day was spent talking about all the details and then all the things they still had to do. Harry and Hermione did not interact again and when he left around 4 to pick up Deanna to bring her back for dinner, she realised that they would only ever be friends and she had to deal with that or she would have nothing.

Deanna had not changed, but no-one did actually except for Hermione. She had become very confident and more business like. Maybe moving away had been the best thing for her. Deanna talked little over dinner and the body language that they were displaying was tense.

It was getting onto 11pm and Hermione was exhausted. She said goodnight to everyone and Harry and Deanna took it as their cue to leave as well. Everyone left and Hermione said goodnight to Mr & Mrs Weasley and made her way up to bed. She laid down on the comfortable, familiar bed and took in the sights around her. She hadn't realised how much she missed home till she was back here.

It didn't take long for her to start to nod off but as she did, she felt a little kiss on her forehead. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't obey her instructions.

The next day Hermione spent the day with her parents. They did some shopping together and had lunch and dinner together too. It was nice to catch up and not feel rushed. Hermione arrived back at the Burrow late and Molly and Arthur had already gone to bed. She found a note on her bed from Ginny saying that if she got home and she wasn't too tired a few of them were meeting at the Three Broomsticks to have a few drinks. She looked at the time and saw it was only 9.30 and she probably had some time for one or two drinks, so she apparated straight over to the pub.

She walked in and the place was alive, it had changed dramatically since she was there last time. Before it had been just a pub whereas now it was a diner in one section and it had a dance floor towards the front and the bar took up one long side of the wall. Hermione couldn't believe how good it looked. She walked straight over to the bar and got herself a drink and decided to search for the others.

The music was beating and the vibe was exciting, Hermione was enjoying herself when a tall blonde man approached her.

"Hi there, I haven't seen you around here before?" Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes, couldn't he be a little more original.

"Let me start again shall I, my name is Joseph Rosmerta and I own this place." Hermione looked at him and realised he wasn't trying to pick her up, he was just being a polite host.

She apologised and they started talking and he told her that he was Madam Rosmerta's youngest son.

He was actually a very nice man and he offered to walk with her to find her friends. He was quite funny and Hermione found him to be quite flattering. She apologised for being rude and he laughed it off. To get through the crowd, he placed his arm around her waist so they wouldn't get separated. As they walked around the corner, Hermione came face to face with Harry and she smiled but he looked over the man and his stance changed.

Hermione turned around to say thank you to Joseph and he told everyone that they could have a round on the house, Ron cheered loudly as did Ginny, (must be related). Joseph walked away to get the drinks and Hermione turned around to say hi to everyone. The Weasley's and partners were there, as well as Deanna. She stood up to lean across the table to shake hands with Hermione.

The only chair that was available was in between Harry and Caroline at the end of the table, so Hermione sat down.

"SOOOO, where did you pick up the spunk Hermione?" Ginny asked as she stuffed a bread stick into her mouth. Hermione reached across in front of Harry and took a bread stick for herself and then flicked her hair back off her face. She didn't notice of course, but Harry did.

He watched her thin body stretch over in front of him and then he caught a whiff of her scent and the scent of her soft brown hair. His memories came flooding back to the surface and he could almost taste her again. He shook his head of those thoughts and then leant over closer to Deanna, placing his arm around her chair. Hermione continued chatting, completely oblivious to her reaction on Harry.

Joseph arrived back and as Harry had scooted over towards Deanna, it left a gap at the table and he shoved a chair in there and sat himself down, very close to Hermione.

The drinks were coming thick and fast and they also had finger foods on the table as well. Joseph was very suave and he just oozed sophistication. He had the girls eating out of his hand in no time. He seemed to only have eyes for Hermione though and when it came time for some dancing he immediately stood and asked her for a dance. She tried to get out of it, but he did these puppy dog eyes and she laughed and gave in.

Harry rolled his eyes and then took another swig of his drink.

The dancing started off fast and Caroline and Ginny joined Hermione on the dance floor. The four of them were fooling around and having a great time. Joseph was called over to the bar for business and the three girls sat back down at their table. Hermione plonked down in the chair and noticed Harry and Deanna were not there. Ron started teasing her and then Neville stuck up for her and Hermione was reminded yet again of how much she missed everyone.

"Where's Harry and Deanna?" Hermione took a big drink of her drink and looked at Ron waiting for a response.

"I dunno Mione, he said he didn't like the show so he left."

"Oh well his loss."

Outside in the parking area, Harry opened the door for Deanna. She got in and sat down. Harry drove her home and neither spoke a word.

Harry reached into his wallet and started to pull out his money.

"Harry, I don't want your money any more. It's been too long to play this stupid game" Deanna's eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

"NO Deanna, we have a deal." Harry continued.

"Harry, I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend anymore, this is ridiculous. You need to get your act together and go get her mate, you obviously love her."

"No it's complicated Deanna, you wouldn't understand..."

"No Harry, you don't understand, your not getting any younger, you are wasting precious time with her for what. It's over for us Harry, no more, don't call on me again." Deanna got out of his car and didn't look back.

The night continued on until the early hours of the morning and Hermione made it back to the Burrow and walked up to bed as quietly as possible.

She had a quick shower and put on her pyjamas and then laid down in bed. She was thinking about the wedding and how excited she was. She started to doze off still thinking about Ron and how much he had grown up and how proud she was of him. She again felt a light kiss to her forehead but this time she called out the name that was on the tip of her tongue and at the front of her mind.

"Ron." Harry pulled back and apparated out of her room and when he got back to his flat, he was furious. He threw a few things around the room, smashing a few glass ornaments.

He just couldn't seem to get a break.

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed and invigorated. While she was living in Canada, she had taken up swimming and walking so she could keep active and not dwell on the past so much. This morning was a perfect day for a walk so she went downstairs to see who she could rope into coming with her.

Unfortunately for Hermione, there wasn't anyone up yet or visiting so she did her walk alone. It was beautiful outside and the clean fresh air did wonders for her mind. As she walked she could be completely honest with herself and admit she still had strong feelings for Harry. To be honest, she thought they may have subsided while she was away but instead that had gotten stronger.

By the time she arrived home she was sweating through her light t-shirt and shorts and her hair was stuck to her face. She bounded into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She looked out of the back window while stretching her legs and then her arms above her head and sighed again,

"Merlin, I love London." Hermione sighed.

"Then move back." Hermione gasped and spun around to see Harry sitting at the table behind her. He had a great view of her legs while she was stretching and the sweat covered shirt was sticking to her bra. She was breathing heavily and her heart was threatening to pound right out of her chest.

"Merlin Harry you scared me half to death." It did not escape Hermione's notice that his eyes were taking in all of her body.

"Umm well I need a shower, will you be here Harry?" Hermione waited till he nodded and then she turned back around to put her glass down in the sink then Harry spoke to her again.

"So enjoy your night?" Hermione didn't turn around, she just rolled her eyes and took a big breath. She turned back around, looked at him and smiled then walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione was showered and dressed when she heard Ron's loud voice down stairs. She bounced down the stairs and met Caroline in the hallway. She greeted her with a hug and Caroline quickly briefed her on the events of the day. Ron had decided they should all go to the reception and try out the different cakes and menus available.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Ron was munching out on some of his mum's home cooked breakfast muffins. She sneaked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. This irked Harry no end.

"Mione, I told you, we have to keep this is a secret sweetie or else we will get caught..." Hermione laughed and smacked his arm in a friendly manner and he turned around to hug her. After, what felt like an inappropriately amount of time to hug, Harry cleared his throat.

"What's up mate, jealous cause Mione won't hug you like this?" Ron laughed completely oblivious to the turmoil that was in Harry's heart.

The two couple's spent the day tasting different foods and cakes and after they were asked to leave the cake shop because Ron had started a food fight, they had a quiet evening looking over flowers. The days blended into each other and it wasn't long till there was a week till the wedding. The demeanour between the two love-birds had changed and they were constantly bickering and at each others throats and Hermione spent most of the day refereeing between the two.

Harry was no help at all as he just wondered along not paying attention to anything or ignoring them as best he could.

Hermione was exhausted one night as her and Harry had been given the job of organising the tables, and they were sitting on the lounge floor of the Burrow with papers scattered all around them both of them completely exhausted with the wedding jobs. Caroline and Ron had gone to greet some relatives that had arrived for the wedding and Harry and Hermione were alone for the first time in almost a month.

"You know what Harry, when I get married, if ever, I will not do it like this." Hermione leant up against the lounge and rested her head and closed her eyes. Harry finished writing the last name he had on his sheet and looked over to her. She was leaning against the lounge and her hair was flowing around her shoulders leaving her neck exposed and he longed to kiss it. He shook his head and responded to her.

"Yeah," it was a very non committal yeah from him.

"Nah, I would do it spontaneously, you know my fiancé and I would just say hey lets do it now, lets go get married," a wistful smile graced her face.

"You can't do that Hermione, what would your parents say?" Hermione looked at him and saw he was still writing.

"Well what's your idea of a perfect wedding then Harry?"

"Never thought about it, not getting married Hermione, not ever." Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen and Hermione's eyes followed him as he left the room. She waited a few minutes and then stood up to follow him. He was sitting at the table with a bottle of fire whiskey and he was drinking it from the bottle.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah just friggin dandy, thanks for asking." Harry took another sip and slammed the bottle down on the table. Hermione reached over to take it but Harry snatched it away. She reached for it again and took a sip then gave it back to him.

"You never drank whiskey before."

"Yeah well lots of things have changed Harry." He took another sip and then passed the bottle to her. They continued like this for a while and she thought she might open up the conversation again.

"Why don't you think you will never marry Harry?" Hermione kept looking at the table and her finger followed the pattern of the wood grain and she hoped above all else that he would give her some sign that he may open up to her. Harry looked at her and felt angry again.

"Who would marry me Hermione? Who wants this?" Harry said pointing to his body.

Before she could answer he continued on,

"No-one that's who, I have only ever loved one person and that person loves another so tell me who wants this. I can't even pretend to love someone." Harry took another large swig of drink and Hermione jumped in before he could continue.

"Harry, there is nothing wrong with you that you can't fix my friend. You seem so angry with everyone all the time, maybe you need to relax a bit and let people in."

"Yeah tried that Mione, and look how great that turned out. She pissed off and left me too." Hermione wasn't quite sure of who he was speaking of and she didn't want to presume it was her, she was sure he had no feelings for her. Only friendship ones, but they didn't count here tonight.

"Harry I understand...."

"You understand nothing Mione, you have no idea what it's like to love one person and they love another. No idea at all."

"Well maybe I do Harry, cause I love someone who would never love me back, so maybe we both understand each other a little better than you think." Harry snorted out of his nose and Hermione wasn't quite sure, but she thought there was more to this conversation than what was on the surface.

"Harry, I am sure Deanna is …."  
"Oh Merlin Hermione, it's not Deanna, it never was her, can't you see what is right in front of your damn eyes?" Hermione looked at him and was confused. Who could he love that was in love with another?

"Is it Ginny Harry?" Harry threw the bottle across the room and stood up. He leant over the table till he was eye to eye and he growled out,

"No, it's you Hermione, you're the one who I love, who could never love me back." Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Who Harry, who do I love?" Hermione was confused, who did he think she loved.

"Oh come on Hermione, I've seen the way you look at him and I know how much he means to you, it's just tough luck that Caroline got in first hey?" Harry was angry, actually he was furious.

"Ron, RON, you think I love RON, are you completely out of your mind Harry? I don't love Ron any more than a friend..."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Mione, you might believe it one day." Harry stood up and waved his hand over the broken bottle of alcohol and the remnants of glass flew to the bin. Hermione was completely shocked and she stood slowly and walked around the table and stood right in front of him.

"Harry Potter, you listen to me, I do not love Ronald Weasley anymore than just a friend. I have no romantic feelings towards him at all OK, now to be honest I couldn't care whether you believe me or not but it's the truth. I love one man and one man only and that man happens to be you, but your too stupid to see that aren't you Harry..."

Harry took only a second to crushed his lips to her mouth and wrap his arms around her body so tightly that she couldn't breath. He continued kissing her until she responded which wasn't very long. He deepened the kiss and her hands ran through his hair with such desperation. When their lungs demanded attention, Harry broke away and looked at her face which was flushed and her cheeks were red. He couldn't really process what he had just heard and he needed to clear his head. Unfortunately he didn't relay this information to Hermione, he just apparated away leaving her breathing heavily in the kitchen.

She left the papers on the floor and walked up to bed. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she had told him she loved him and then he kissed her and left. It seemed ironic to her now, since she did that to him a year ago. She just hoped that it wouldn't ruin Ron and Caroline's day on Saturday, as it was already Thursday night... late Thursday night actually. Hermione was really nervous they wouldn't have time to clear the air before the big day. She started to doze off when she felt a light kiss to her forehead, she reached out and called for Harry but she couldn't feel him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione had a restless sleep and woke up early to take a good long run. Ron and Caroline were already there waiting for her to wake up. When she saw them so early, she panicked that something had happened, like Harry dropped out of the wedding or some other disaster.

"Why are you two here so early?" she asked nervously.

"Mione, we need to do a dress fitting and a rehearsal today, first the dresses then the church, is that OK?" Hermione nodded and grabbed a glass of water.

"Do I have time for a quick run?" Ron looked at her and smirked, "Mione, you are so thin already why do you torture yourself?" Hermione laughed at him and as Caroline nodded she ran out the front door taking a huge deep breath to calm her nerves.

When she arrived back an hour later, she heard more voices in the kitchen and recognised Harry's straight away.

"Good morning everyone, I am just having a quick shower, won't be long." Hermione yelled out from the hallway. She waited a few minutes to see if Harry would come to her, but he didn't, so she went upstairs.

They all decided on meeting after the dress fittings at 12.30 for lunch since the church rehearsal was at 2pm. The morning flew by and the girls really enjoyed themselves. Hermione got on really well with Caroline's old school friend, Helena, and her little niece Crystal, who was the flower girl. The girls dresses were very formal, the top of the strapless dress was white satin and it rouched into the centre of the bust. Under the bust it had a line of diamante's and then the rest of the dress was black satin and it fell in waves down to the ground. Hermione and Helena's dresses were the same but Crystal's dress was the same design but all white with a black ribbon around the waist. It matched Caroline's dress, just a miniature version and Caroline's had a long train flowing behind. Everyone looked stunning and the morning was filled with lots of laughs and happiness.

The girls arrived at the restaurant and the boys were already there. Ron had chosen Charlie to be one of his grooms men and Caroline's little brother, Cain, was the page boy. Harry's mood was sombre, he wouldn't make eye contact with Hermione and he wouldn't start a conversation but he would join in when asked directly. No-one noticed his mood but Hermione did. She deliberately sat across from him so she could watch him without being too obvious.

The church rehearsal was a strain to say the least. It was excruciatingly difficult for Hermione to walk down the aisle and watch Harry at the front of the alter and of course, it had to be done again and again and a-bloody-gain. If that priest said they had to do it one more time, Hermione was sure she was going to do something very un-religious to him. And what was probably more frustrating was that Harry wouldn't make any comment or show any emotions, it was like he was a zombie.

The priest still wasn't happy and he decided that they would try to walk in a different way, so he got them to walk down in pairs to the front alter.

That was it, Hermione was going to scream.

"Sorry I am not walking down that aisle with Harry, no way!" Hermione stomped her foot lightly but the priest knew she was serious. They were standing at the back of the church with Charlie and Helena and as Ron and Caroline were practising next, they were sitting down the front.

Harry walked over, pulled her close to his body and whispered something in Hermione's ear and she stopped and looked at him. She walked over to the door and told the priest to get this over with. Harry walked up next to her and put his elbow out for her to take it. She huffed and roughly took it.

They walked down the aisle quickly but the priest stopped them and called them back. Hermione growled at him and turned around to stomp back to the rear of the church. Caroline was trying to stop the smirk on her face but Ron wasn't so careful, he burst out laughing.

Hermione turned around and threw a glare at him and he stopped quickly.

As Harry approached Charlie, Charlie looked at him and questioned what he said to Hermione.

"Nothing mate, just reminded her of a little speech she gave me about this being Ron and Caroline's day, that's all." Harry shrugged and walked back to Hermione and put his elbow out again.

This time he turned her around to face him and he stepped closer to her and looked her in the eye.

Hermione's heart was beating so fast she was sure he could see it through her t-shirt, she looked up into his eyes and he leant closer to her and whispered,

"Mione, we only have to do this right so it works for Ron tomorrow then you can move back to your new little home and never see me again, OK?." He pulled back and turned around to face the front of the church. Hermione was shocked and hurt. He obviously didn't want her and now she felt even more foolish than she did before.

After a couple more attempts and the page boy and flower girls getting their steps correct in one go, they all left to go home. Hermione was quiet for the rest of the day and when they got back to the Burrow, Hermione excused herself to have a soothing shower.

The hot water was relaxing on her neck and shoulders. She had never been in a wedding party before and didn't know how much work was involved. They still had to go to the reception this afternoon and lay out all the place cards and pick up the dresses on the way back. Ron was staying at the Burrow tonight so he could be with the boys and not see his bride tonight. Hermione let her thoughts drift back to Harry. She was trying to decide whether to confront him or not, if she did she could ruin what little of a relationship they have left, but if she didn't she was sure she would go completely insane. She turned around to turn off the water and grabbed the large white fluffy towel that was hanging on top of the shower door. She stepped out and came face to face with Harry.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she stumbled back and almost fell over but Harry grabbed her arm quickly.

"I want to talk to you." Harry smirked at the expression on her face.

"Well, can't you wait till I am decent Harry, for Merlin's sake?" Hermione tried to grab her clothes from behind him but she had to brush up against his body to reach them. She heard Harry's quick intake of breath and stepped back. Her hair was dripping wet and it fell in light curls down around her face. She lowered her head and looked down at the floor. Harry stepped closer to her and lifted her face to his.

"Harry, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep up with you, one minute you kiss me and tell me you love me then you're gone and don't talk to me all day, what is it?" Harry stepped closer and carefully placed his arms around her waist, he was waiting to see whether she would pull back. She didn't.

"Mione, you drive me insane. I can't function without you. My life has been completely upside down since you left me and I have no idea how to fix it. I almost went insane when I saw you with that Brian man and then when you left with him, it almost killed me. I just don't know what to do, I'm scared that it will all end badly and I will lose you forever." Harry's sincerity could not be questioned and Hermione placed one hand on his cheek.

"Harry, you can't live like that, you need to take chances sometimes. Maybe it won't work out but you will never know if you don't take that leap and try." Hermione leant up and kissed him chastely on his lips and turned out of his embrace. She went to walk out of the small bathroom but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his body. He crushed his lips onto hers and she returned the kiss with as much passion. She pulled back and looked at Harry, her Harry, again.

"Harry, what do you want?"

"You Mione, only you." Harry smiled a crooked smile and Hermione smiled too.

The two lovers kissed for a few more minutes, there was no desperation, no hurriedness, just two people showing each other how much they loved each other. Harry walked her back into her room and she changed quickly.

"Harry, I still need to go back to Canada," she was nervous it may mess up what they had.

"I know Mione, but I have to ask you something, is there anyone over there?" Harry's look was sheepish and Hermione smiled.

"No Harry, there's only one man for me." Harry smiled and kissed her again. They walked downstairs and everyone noticed the change in their relationship immediately.

"OH my Merlin, don't tell me you two finally got your act together?" Ron smirked.

"Ha ha Ronald, come on we have a wedding to get ready for." Hermione smiled and sat down. Caroline hugged her and had a few tears and Ron and Harry had a hug.

"You hurt her mate, and I am coming after you." Ron told Harry very clearly, Harry laughed and nodded his head.

********************

The wedding went off without a hitch. Harry and Hermione actually got their steps right on the first go which was good since that's all they got. The flower girl and page boy were the stars of the day when they drove into the reception in a miniature Ferrari. Caroline was absolutely radiant and Ron was gleaming with pride.

Harry's speech had everyone in tears. He talked about families and starting new ones and since everyone knew of Harry's life it was even more heartfelt. Hermione's dress looked stunning and with her hair done and her make-up lightly applied, she looked beautiful. Harry was breathless when he saw her at the church and it concreted his decision to stop wasting time.

They were enjoying their dance as the matron of honour and the best man when Harry spoke.

"Mione, did I tell you you look beautiful tonight?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Good, because I don't want to ever forget to tell you how much I love you and how beautiful you are for the rest of our lives, that's if you will have me?" Hermione stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Harry, what are you saying?"

"Mione, I don't want to waste time anymore, I love you more than anything and I hope you love me as much, I know you have to go back to Canada, but when you come back would you consider making this permanent?" Hermione started swaying to the music again as they were drawing attention.

"Harry are you proposing?" Hermione had a beautiful smile on her face and Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"Not officially, but I am letting you know that I will, so what do you say?" Harry smiled and Hermione decided to be cheeky.

"I will let you know when you ask "officially"" Hermione kept dancing and Harry laughed.

The next couple of days were hard as Hermione had to say bye to everyone again. It was even more difficult now knowing she was actually leaving Harry and not running away from him. They all met at the airport and the tears were flowing full on. Harry walked her to the gate and wiped the tears away from her cheek for the third time in the last few minutes.

"Mione, it won't be long, it's only 10 more months then you can come home." Harry hugged her while she sobbed.

"Yeah I know Harry, I will be fine once I get back, I have so much work waiting for me, I won't have time to think about anything else."

They kissed again and then it was time to say goodbye.

Hermione settled back into work as she was right, she had a load of work waiting for her and the time started to get away from her.

She wrote to Harry every week and he wrote back. It was hard but at least she knew they were a couple now and things would work out once she got back home. Harry came over about once a month to spend the weekend with her and as she was so busy with work and meetings and interviews, the time to leave came quickly. She had talked to Harry about moving back in with him and it was all settled. She said her goodbyes and was sad to leave but she was more excited to be flew into London late that night and was greeted at the airport by, no-one. She was surprised but since the hour was very late, she decided to apparate straight home.

She entered the flat and found it dark and empty. She called out for Harry but received no answer. She placed her suitcases down and went to their bedroom to find him but it was empty as well. On the bed was a small box with a note attached.

She opened the note and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Think about what you really want before you take the gift out of the box._

_Once you put it on, it stays on, forever._

_Yours forever, Harry xoxo_

Hermione was intrigued and she quickly opened the box. Inside of the black velvet box was a ring. It had a gold band with small diamonds trailing the sides all joining at a centre diamond that was enormous. It was cut on the angle so it looked diamond shape. Hermione held it in her hand and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She remembered the note and sat down on the bed. She didn't take long to think about her decision, so she slipped on the ring. She felt the familiar tug of a portkey and she landed on a deserted beach. She looked around and saw Harry standing ahead of her. He was facing out towards the ocean and she approached him from behind. As she got closer he turned around to face her. He had a huge smile on his face and Hermione ran the remaining distance to his arms. He kissed her soundly on the mouth and she returned the kiss.

Harry pulled back and held her out at arms length. She didn't know what he was doing but she waited to see.

He knelt down on one knee and took her left hand in his. Hermione's other hand flew up to her mouth as she realised what was happening.

"Hermione Granger, I love you more than life itself and I want to know whether you would do me the honour of being my wife?" Hermione couldn't speak so she just nodded, very excitedly. Harry stood up and hugged her tightly and then kissed her lightly on her forehead. She found her voice and told him yes over and over again.

"Mione, do you want to do it now?" Hermione looked at him and smiled. She suddenly remembered that night at the Burrow when she told Harry how she would have her wedding and she started to cry.

"Yes Harry, lets do it now, I love you so much and I don't want to wait." Harry nodded and held her hand while they walked over to a small tent that Hermione did not see before. They stepped inside and Hermione gasped. The tent was charmed so that it was quite large inside. It had small white fairy lights everywhere and beautiful flowers draped the walls. On the side of the tent was a small suitcase and Harry motioned for her to take it.

"What is it Harry?"

"Well I thought you wouldn't want to get married in your jeans, so I grabbed some clothes so you could freshen up." Hermione kissed him and went over to the side where there was a small door that led to another room. Hermione opened the suitcase and a gorgeous slip dress was sitting on top. It was an ivory colour that was very plain but beautiful. It had a small amount of beading across the breasts but then it fell down to her ankles. She decided not to wear the sandals he had given her but she went barefoot instead. She looked down at her ring and thought about her parents. She wished they could be here, as well as Ron and Caroline and also Ginny and Neville. She decided she wasn't going to dwell on it and she finished placing some small white flowers in her hair. She turned and walked out to the tent and realised she was back at the back entrance again. She looked around and started to walk towards the doorway. On her right she saw someone move and she turned to see her father standing there. She gasped and ran into his arms.

"Oh My God, daddy, you're here."

"Harry looked after everything sweetheart, are you happy?"

"Yes Daddy, I am so happy, I love him so much." Mr Granger smiled and told her that was all he needed to hear and they heard the music start to play. Mr Granger gave her a bunch of white lilies to hold and they walked towards the entrance.

Hermione stepped inside and saw all her friends and family waiting for her to enter. She saw her mum smile and then she saw Caroline and Ginny and also her secretary Jenny and her family as well as the Nettles. On the other side, she saw all the Weasley's and Neville too. Ron was standing next to Harry waving madly.

The ceremony was beautiful and there were lots of tears of happiness. They spent the whole service in the tent and also the dancing and eating and it was amazing.

Mr and Mrs Potter had a wonderful wedding day and spent their lives in wedded bliss. Hermione only worked for one more year then she quit to start a family. They had three girls first, Lily, Ellen and Rose. Everyone said the girls looked like Harry, but they couldn't see it. They thought their family had finished but were surprised with twin boys James and Sirius. Harry looked at his wife everyday with such admiration and love and everyone wished their relationship was like the Potters. They always joked about how everyone could see what they couldn't see and maybe, just maybe, everyone was right.

When Harry reached the ripe old age of 105 years old, the love of his life passed away. The funeral was beautiful, filled with lots of flowers and family and friends to bid goodbye to Hermione Potter. Everyone could see that Harry wasn't ok but for the sake of his kids and grandchildren, he said he was. His children and grandchildren tried to get him to come to terms with her death but it was just as hard on them as well.

The day of the funeral arrived and everyone could see that Harry was hanging on by the slightest of threads. He forced his feet to carry him to her final resting place and he listened as the Minister of Magic spoke about her life. He spoke about how everyone knew how wonderful she was and how her children loved and doted on her. He spoke about Harry being her soul mate and he just listened. The ceremony finished and people walked up to him and the children and said their condolences but he couldn't see or hear anything. His pain was too deep.

Harry sat and looked at the final resting place of his beloved Hermione. He felt someone behind him and knew who it was straight away.

"Ron, how do you go on? How did you go on when Caroline died?" Ron placed a hand on his best friends shoulder and wiped away his own tears.

"It's hard mate, but the grand kids need me, at least I like to think they do." Ron smiled and left his mate to mourn in peace. The rain started to fall and Harry started to feel a weight being lifted of his chest. He couldn't explain it but his body felt whole again and he could stand without feeling like he was so old. He stood up quickly and turned around to see Hermione standing there looking like she did when she was 25 years old. She smiled at him and put her hand out for him to take it.

Harry looked down at his hands and realised he wasn't old either. He looked up at his beautiful wife and he smiled, he knew he couldn't be apart from her for too long.

The five Potter children were waiting at the cars for their dad, when they looked over and saw his slumped body over their mothers casket. Lily screamed and Rose grabbed her older sister before she collapsed. James and Sirius ran over and the girls followed closely behind. They looked at their fathers face and saw the smile that was etched on it.

The children cried and Sirius looked up and saw something that he needed to show his siblings. He tapped each one on the shoulder and each of them looked up to see their parents standing together with their Grandparents that they had never met.

The four of them smiled and faded away.

Everyone knew the love they had, everyone could see the bond they shared. It took them a little longer to see it but when they did, it was spectacular. The Potter children knew their parents were finally at peace.

_That's it, hope you all enjoyed it. Look out for my next one, it's a bit different from what I normally do._

_Sirius xoxo_


End file.
